La última vez
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Antes de perderte, déjame tenerte, por una última vez... George/ Yukari. One shot Spoilers


_Ejale! Mi primer fic sobre algo que no es Harry Potter.__  
__Es mi regalo a Ember, que quedó traumada con el final de Paradise Kiss, anime y manga de Ai Yazawa._

_Sin más, aquí les dejo un pequeño one shot. _

**La última vez.**

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia. Las invitaciones enviadas, el cóctel contratado, la banda preparada y la iglesia reservada. Quedaban escasas horas para su matrimonio, y Yukari ya se encontraba en su habitación, enfundándose en el bello traje de novia hecho a la medida por él… su primer amor real… George.  
Hace diez años que no lo veía. Hace cinco que habían vuelto a escribirse y hace dos meses había hablado telefónicamente con él para invitarlo al evento, pues jamás pensó que diría que sí… pero lo hizo, y no solo eso, sino que se autoproclamó su diseñador, enviándole el vestido desde Londres con una semana de anticipación.

Como todas sus creaciones, aquel vestido era la viva representación de que la moda también podía ser arte. Entallado arriba con un escote pronunciado, pero a la vez elegante, que caía como suaves plumas de ángel desde la cintura para abajo, bordado con bellas mariposas de brillantes al final, terminando en una alargada cola de encaje; todo esto acompañado por unos guantes de seda blancos que llegaban un poco más arriba de su codo.

- ¿Nerviosa? – inquirió la muchacha de cabellos rosa, que estaba ayudándola con los botones de la espalda – Si fuera Miwako, Miwako estaría muy, pero muy nerviosa.  
- Claro que lo estoy, es normal. No todos los días me caso – contestó tranquilamente, tratando de recordar respirar de vez en cuando.  
- Miwako no se refiere a eso – corrigió, con su tono de voz adorable e infantil - ¿No te da miedo volver a verlo?  
- ¿A quien? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.  
- A George, ¿A quien más?  
- Por supuesto que no Miwako – respondió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza – Me alegra.  
- A mi también me alegra.

Yukari se congeló en ese instante.

La voz de George, tan nítida como si jamás hubiera dejado de escucharla, llegó a sus oídos paralizando sus otros sentidos. Con dificultad se giró para enfrentarlo, mientras él la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su clásico sombrero de caballero a la altura del pecho. No había cambiado en nada, como si jamás hubieran transcurrido diez años para él. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa pícara.

- Soy un genio – soltó admirando el traje de pies a cabeza, ante lo cual, la muchacha solo rodó los ojos - ¿Qué? Es verdad, jamás nadie podrá vestirte como yo lo hice.  
- Es verdad. Miwako envidia mucho la colección de diseños que le dejaste al partir – refunfuñó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Nos podrías dejar solos un momento, Miwako?- solicitó George con amabilidad – Me gustaría hablar un rato a solas con la novia.

_**¡No! **_quiso gritar Yukari, pero la negación se atascó en su garganta, viendo impotente como la pequeña asentía y se retiraba a brinquitos del lugar.

- Veo que te volviste una gran modelo – soltó de pronto él, avanzando unos pasos en su dirección.  
- Y tú un gran diseñador - replicó ella, retrocediendo instintivamente.  
- Podrías haber triunfado en Europa también – esbozó con algo de rencor en la voz.  
- Imposible. Mi estatura no lo permitía… en Japón puedo ser alta, pero allá, sería del montón.  
- Del montón... pero con una belleza incomparable.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente ante el cumplido, desviando la mirada hacia el piso. No sabía como lo lograba, pero George siempre era capaz de revolucionar sus entrañas y provocarle las más diversas emociones… a pesar de los años transcurridos. A pesar de la distancia.

- No creí que vendrías a mi matrimonio – murmuró Yukari para sí.  
- No vengo a él ¿Tu crees que me interesa ver como te unes de por vida a otro? – aclaró él, extrañamente sereno – Vengo a pedirte algo.  
- ¿Pedirme algo? – repitió confundida.  
- Si… un último beso antes de dejarte ir por completo...

Pero como siempre, George no esperó respuesta. La tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, acomodándola entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no estropear su trabajado vestido. Acercó lentamente su rostro y la besó, tal dulce y pausado que las piernas de la muchacha temblaban bajo la tela…Yukari cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo como una lágrima no presupuestada rodaba por su mejilla, seguida por otra… y otra. Una por cada año de ausencia.  
El aroma de su perfume la estaba atontando, y nuevamente, se sintió de diecisiete años… pero duró poco, pues los golpes insistentes en la puerta los devolvieron a la realidad, debiendo separarse, a pesar de que deseaba precisamente lo contrario…

- Es hora – informó su madre, mirando ceñuda a la pareja, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

**&****  
**  
El ministro la miraba interrogante sobre sus anteojos, esperando su respuesta impaciente al igual que todos los presentes, que habían contenido la respiración para no perturbar el silencio.  
- Acepto – contestó Yukari, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos.  
- Entonces, puede besar a la novia.

George giró dándole las espaldas al altar, caminando pausadamente fuera de la iglesia mientras se colocaba el sombrero. Los invitados reventaron en aplausos…y en ese instante, comenzó a sonar el órgano con la marcha nupcial… la marcha que los separaría definitivamente.  
Al creador…  
… y su musa.

**_Fin..._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, ok, sé que no termina bien, pero por lo menos, les dí una última oportunidad, ¿no?_

_saludos cósmicos!_

Mad.

La abogada poco seria.


End file.
